


Ray's Roses

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-23
Updated: 2000-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray still feels as romantic as an Italian can be.This story is a sequel toBenny's Bouquet.





	Ray's Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Ray's Roses  
Author: Pita Patter  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio, Series: Roses are Red.  
Rating: NC-17, slash  
Teaser: Ray still feels as romantic as an Italian can be. This is a sequel of Benny's Bouquet.  
Disclaimer: Please, do not sue me. Although I love the guys, the characters are Alliance's, yadda yadda yadda. (Big sigh)  


* * *

Ray's Roses  
by Pita Patter  


* * *

Benton Fraser opened the door to his apartment; all the tension of a day's work dissolving at the thought that Ray would be with him soon. Ben could hardly believe the fates finally made a point to end his loneliness. Their desire came in the form of a lovingly Italian cop; destined to heal all Ben's past wounds. 

His love for Ray was so profound that sometimes it overwhelmed the Canadian. No only was he grateful that Ray chose him but also that Ray brought so many things into life, mainly his family. The Vecchios were quite different from his original family, but they really cared about him, and treated him as one of their own. They did it even after disaster struck him hard, coming with the name of Victoria, manipulating him, almost dragging him to his and Ray's total ruin. 

But now all of that was in the past. It was gone, and Ben would like it to be buried, as well. Ray would help that those horrible memories to be far from them, because a new life had begun. In Ben's opinion, it was like another incarnation in the same lifetime. 

Ray had changed his whole life. More than that, now the Italian insisted Ben should loosen up a little and show more of his emotions. Ben was really making an effort to comply with his lover's requests, and the results were beginning to show. 

Last night had been a typical example. Ray brought him a beautiful bouquet of two dozen red roses. Ben thanked him fully, then completely, then appropriately. Some of those moments were still fresh in the Mountie's privileged memory, making him blush. All he had to do was look at the flowers, and then - 

Ben's thoughts flew away when his eyes caught the glass that had acted as a vase to his rose bouquet. Inside the water, there were only the sticks, and no sign of the roses. Some leaves were scattered in the table, but the ensemble was utterly wrecked. Apparently, it had been vandalised. 

The Mountie was paralysed, first with shock, then with outrage. The beautiful bouquet given him by Ray was destroyed, and he was really getting furious. When he found out who was responsible for such an abominable act... 

Once more, his thoughts were interrupted, when his trained Mountie eyes caught sight of a delicate little petal on the floor, set beside another petal, then another, then another, until there was a string of red rose petals. Intrigued, Ben followed that line that led straight to his bed. Then he looked up from the floor and his cerulean eyes grew wide. 

On his bed, there was the rest of those rose petals, most of them covering the groin of a very naked Ray Vecchio who was nervously staring and grinning at the Canadian. Ben's anger melted almost instantly at the sight of those lovely green Italian eyes. It was such a picture, such a feast for his eyes. 

"Hey Benny". 

"Hello, Ray." 

"You came home early". 

"I can see that you were... waiting for me. Ray, what are you doing?" 

"I thought I could surprise you, Benny". 

"I am surprised, Ray". 

"Well, do you like it, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray", he smiled. "I like it very much". 

"Are you just going to look, or do you want to join me?" 

"I could look at you forever like that, Ray. You are so beautiful like that." 

Ray's eyes gleamed and the nest of petals in his lower belly stirred a tad as he suggested, in a husky voice. "Actually, Benny, I wished you did more than just look. I was hoping you could reveal some... appreciation with more than looks and words." 

Ben blinked and looked straight at Ray, lust burning in his eyes. He saw Ray heaving in anticipation, and his own groin reacted. 

"Anything you want, my Ray of light". 

He bent carefully to capture those full Italian lips with his own without disturbing the floral arrangement on that delicious body. Ray's lips, as always, tasted sweet and tender, complying under his. 

The kiss deepened, mouths parted, and waves of desire swam through Ben's body, now heated beyond control. Gentle Italian hands began do eagerly unbutton the RCMP brown jacket, without breaking from Canadian lips. When the jacket hit the floor, Ben began to undress on what could be described as supersonic speed, anxious to be out of his clothing impediments to join his lover. 

Ray watched with a bumping heart as Ben's naked body was displayed to him, a sight that always made his stomach flutter. Rose petals found a very hard weeping cock peeping through them, surfacing from that floral cloak, coming up alive and throbbing. Usually very vocal, this time Ray made a point not to say a word, just to give himself to the man he loved with a force that still stunned him. 

Ben sat slowly on the bed, eyes shadowed in sheer lust. "Ray..." his hands roamed Ray's body, and the Italian gasped. Once more, there were Canadian lips all over his mouth, a Canadian tongue halfway through his throat and a very pale, hot and trembling Canadian body ravishing his, covering his, crushing rose petals as their flesh touched. 

Both men were so charged that mere friction of their groins and cocks touching made Ray feel the explosion coming, pressure building. Ray tried to warn, in gasps. 

"Benny... I will... Please... I am almost..." He could not even finish a sentence. 

Ben did not stop his hips from moving into Ray's narrow ones. "Please Ray, please, come for me, love". 

Ray did not wish to reach completion, but his body obviously had other ideas, especially when he heard Ben's husky voice, the one that always made Ray lose control. Ben stared intently at his lover's features as he was driven to the edge and then spilled his Italian nectar, screaming Ben's name. The cop lay panting on his back, sprawled over the bed, and Ben snuggled against the slender olive body, covering it with tender caressing kisses. 

"Oh, Benny". Ray's voice had a tone of despondency. "I am sorry, my love. I wanted to do this for you, not to end it so soon". 

"I was glad to see you, Ray", smiled Benny. "You are always so beautiful when we make love". 

"But this was supposed to be all about you. This night was all for you, all yours. You mean so much to me, Benny. I want to always remind you that". 

Ben placed a tender kiss on his Italian sweet lips and grinned, his eyes melting towards his beloved. "You are so sweet to me, Ray". 

Ray drew his lovely Canadian closer. "You deserve so much more, Benny. And I will not let you get less than what you deserve, not as long as I can do something about it. I love you, Benny, and I am going to spend the rest of my life thanking you for loving me back. I said it before, and I will repeat it until you tell me to stop. OK, Benny?" 

The Mountie's eyes were hooded and dark as he raised them to meet Ray's green ones. The detective could not decipher what were in those eyes. For a couple of seconds, Ray imagined that his romantic outpour was not welcomed. Benny might hate me for that. 

"Benny?" 

A single tear fell from Ben's eyes, his heart swelling almost unbearably. Since Ray had become his lover, he had been in touch with so many new emotions that sometimes he was astounded. He felt cherished and loved, things that he was certain from a very early age he would never get in life. Ray was always there for him, and he would never abandon him. Everyone he had ever loved had abandoned him in the past. But Ray would never do that to him. Ben could feel it in his heart and soul. Now he had to let Ray know that, too. 

"Ray... I love you so much. Please, let me show you how grateful I am for that". 

"You don't have to be grateful, Benny. I would do anything for you. Anything". 

Rolling on the top of Ray, Ben plunged in sweet Italian lips once more, his tongue invading his lover's mouth with the appetite of a looter, his blood beginning to boil again, as his still unsatisfied need grew to life between his legs. As Ben plundered Ray's mouth, his hands travelled all over the detective's lithe body. Rays was busy not only being plundered, but also using his free hand to shower them both with red rose petals, making small red drops rain over them, enhancing Ben's sensation to be in a sweet dream. 

Ben's mouth went down to Ray's elegant and edible neck, and in a matter of seconds it was attached to an olive nipple. The Italian moaned, as if he was being tortured. Ben went to Ray's flat stomach, his hands to the balls between Ray's legs, gently tugging them. The detective muffled a cry. 

Ray's groin was on Ben's eye level, his cheek brushing against the hot taunt penis. His expert tongue tentatively licked on the underside of the cock, then on the other side, making Ray's hip jump. Ben opened his lips and took Ray totally in his mouth. The Italian was making a conscious effort not to babble as his cockhead was sucked greedily. 

Suddenly, the warm lips left Ray's cock and he whimpered at the loss. The gentle hands went on caressing the taunt spheres and Ben's slender fingers teased the tight opening. Then he stopped everything he was doing to retrieve the lube on the nightstand. 

Carefully, lovingly, Ben warmed the gel before applying on his lover. Ray went on heaving, legs spread. The first finger slid easily, and Ray raised a knee to allow better access. He felt his small gland stimulated, making his heart race, his breath in deep moans. Then he felt two fingers, and right after that there were three. After that, Ray was thrashing, pulling his legs up and draping them in Ben's shoulders. 

He could no longer wait. " Benny... please!" 

Ben could feel his balls hardening at Ray's urgent tone, and he put his cockhead against the sweet centre of Ray's pleasure. He gasped at the feeling as he eased himself in gently, fighting the impulse to bury himself in his lover's beautiful body. 

Ray shuddered at the feeling of his Mountie filling him up in the most beautiful union they could have. They were one. "Oh, Benny. You feel so good inside me". 

Ben could not answer, his breath taken by the overwhelming sensation of being sheathed in Ray, his whole body unmoving, worshipping this moment. In a few seconds, though, he could no longer keep still, and began slow thrusts in his Italian's willing body. 

Ray gasped and moved, trying to match Ben's thrusts. Mesmerised, the Canadian watched as his uncut pale shaft came in and out of Ray's tight hole, and wrapped his fingers around that beautiful Italian cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts and stimulating the tender gland. 

If Ray were not already in love with Benny, he would have fallen in love with him all over again just from watching the expression on the Mountie's face. There was so much passion, all control gone from the usually stern man. Ray felt his heart ache to realise he was responsible for that. 

Ben's hands varied in pressure on Ray's shaft, making waves of pleasure splash over the detective's body. The Canadian felt as if his body was just one giant nerve ending, his ability of speech and thought useless. His Ray was so thoughtful and he loved him so much... 

The blood rush began to take a familiar turn, reaching on his grain to the point of getting unbearable. He tried to whisper. "Ray...Ray, I..." 

But Ray was beyond control, his head moving from side to side in total ecstasy. "Oh, Benny!" 

Ben's tight balls suddenly cringed and then exploded, shooting semen up his long penis as his head snapped back and his whole body came forward towards Rays, growing stiff. Ben still had time to move his hips in semicircle before shooting his load inside Ray's body, his eyes fiercely shut, his head back, screaming inarticulate sounds. Ray felt his lover fountaining inside him, and that was enough to drive him over the edge, too. 

Ben collapsed on the top of his Italian lover, panting hard, as an equally breathless Ray received him in his loving arms. Both of them took their time to rejoice in each other's arms, listening to their hearts beating, feeling their shared warmth before it cooled down. 

"Benny?" 

"Hum?" 

"Are you asleep?" 

"Not anymore, Ray". 

"Sorry, sweetie". 

Silence. And then... 

"May I tell you something?" 

"Sure, Ray. You know you can always tell me anything". 

"Thank you, Benny. I just want to thank you". 

They kissed long and lovingly, no rush, nor hurry. 

Sighing contentedly, Ray let his head rest on Ben's shoulder and let himself slid into a serene sleep. Rose petals framed their bodies; the bedroom was warm not only from their lovemaking, but also from their loving feeling. 

Ben listened to Ray's steady breathing, and sensed his own body headed for the same tranquil state. But for a few minutes more, Ben let himself enjoy the feeling of having Ray in his arms, in his heart and in his soul. Luck can be a physical thing, was his last thought as he surrendered to exhaustion. 

The End. 


End file.
